


The Cunt Squad

by GoldenGail3



Series: A Throne Of Lies [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anger Management, Brotherly Love, Gen, Good Aegon, Implied Rhaegar Targaryen/Cersei Lannister - Freeform, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Theft, mentions of adultery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13825011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenGail3/pseuds/GoldenGail3
Summary: Aegon Targaryen hates both Cersei Lannister and Lyanna Stark, or what he calls the cunt squad - he hates them regardless, and they drive him crazy. He invents ways of dealing with them, good or bad, he does.





	The Cunt Squad

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS LIKE A AU TO MY AU, PLEASE DON'T MIND ME SAYING SO BUT I NEEDED TO DUMP SOME OF MY IDEAS SOMEWHERE...

 

King's Landing

 

"Aegon Targaryen, _what_ have you done to that poor man?" Lyanna's grey eyes found the blooded up man being held by two guards, of whom were dragging in the dirty middle-aged man to the court room, presumably for punishment considering she recognised him from posters around town for looting several shops in town. She naturally thought it would have to do with theft. 

" _I_ caught a thief, _that's_ what I did." Aegon's hand's were bloody, in what Jon would presume to be either his own or the blood of that thief Aegon saw stealing from a child in the market place, and had dragged the thief, blooded after Aegon tackled and hit a few times, to the throne room to be judged for stealing from a little girl In the market place along with breaking and entering several stores along the way. Apperately he was quite the well know criminal, but it didn't justify Aegon's rather hasty behaviour in regards to beating him up though, it made him look bad engaging in such things. 

" _Why_ did you decide to beat up the poor gentlemen in such a way?" Aego noticed how wide her eyes looked when she looked at his hands, of which were covered in blood.

" _Because_ he _was_ stealing from a girl..." Aegon thought he sounded confident, although he wasn't too sure about it, because Lyanna's tone of disapproval took some of that glee of the catch out of them. 

Blonde haired Cersei Lannister came to his rescue, considering she was always there when Lyanna was about to do something like this, "My Queen, the boy just caught a common criminal. _He_ should be rewarded, _not_ punished for the act of _saving_ the good citizens of King's Landing another thief in it's midst." She'd say, before giving him a warm smile, and giving the Queen a bow. Lyanna looked like much angrier than usual whenever Cersei came into the room, even though Aegon thought she was always angry considering the way she looked at him was rather unkind.

She gave him a unamused look, as she ignored Cersei completely. " _Do_ you care _anything_ for your own family, Aegon Targaryen? How dare you act like this? You make us look bad, with the crown prince _getting_ in street brawls like a commoner, _not_ like a Prince, you should _know_ better than to act in such a _asinine_ way in public." She looked at the criminal, he was pathetic - he was a very short man with no hair on his head, and he barely wore a cloth on him, beyond a bundle of over-used dirty rags on his person, and his nose was broken, considering it was bleeding everywhere, including the floor. 

"Even though _I'm_ arresting criminals?" Aegon didn't look fearful at the site of his step mother crouching on the iron throne like a wolf making a nest in a den somewhere. She looked rather intimidating and all, with her pointy crown and frankly sharply unamused expression she always wore upon her face naturally when dealing with him amongst all others. 

"My _lord.._. Please, I need ----" The man on the ground sounded pathetic, and weary as he tried talking, even if his lips were full of puss from the Prince's punches. He looked so  pathetic Aegon felt like he did something he wasn't morally suppose too, as he lay there on his hands and knees with guards surrounding him at every turn, like they were suppose to. 

"You _need_ what, sir?" Lyanna turned towards the cowering gentlemen, "Speak up, or hold your piece." She didn't need to leave the throne room just yet.

"Well _, my... Queen._... I needed food for my family... I'm sorry... I just needed it.. " He was laying on the stone floor, but both Aegon and Lyanna could hear what was being said very clearly, even though the man's head was on the cold floor of the castle.

She leaned forward in the chair, "That's an unacceptable excuse, _considering_ you have a long track record of stealing _property_ from others, even if the Prince did not do you just in his hasty actions, I shall have to make a example out of you by a public flogging in the market place tomorrow. _For_ today, however you shall have the pleasure of _enjoying t_ he prisons down below." 

She motioned for the guards around the man to take him away, which two of them did successfully, pulling the man out of site, as his dark blue eyes stared at the Prince all the way from his vantage point.

Lyanna stared back at the young sliver-white haired boy on the side of her chair.

"How did you _enjoy_ that, Aegon? Did it make you _happy_ that I was forced to that to a man with a family? Because you forced me to do that with your fool hardy decision, and as Crown Prince, _I'd_ expect better out of you." She said, staring him down like a fox would do a mouse.

" _Better_ out of me? Those are my subjects out there, and at the very least _I_ saved them yet again another person who wishes to do them harm, considering that pickpocket was well known to steal from stores and shops." He stared back at her.

" _That_ does not _excuse_ you brawling out on the streets like a peasant, which you are _not,_ Aegon, you should've left it to the guards to arrest him, not do it yourself." 

He sighed, " _That's_ true, but I couldn't _stand_ back and not do anything about a unjust being done right in my face, it was so wrong, Lyanna." 

"What _would_ Rhaegar think of your actions today?" 

"Not _well_.. I suppose..." He huffed his cheeks, before Cersei tried once again, to indulge the Queen. 

"My Queen, it may do well and all to talk to the Prince, but _wouldn't_ it do better to do it private? _Considerin_ g it would give the court a bad impression..." Cersei said humbly, bowing her head from the side. Aegon knew that Lyanna despised the woman, considering the cool way of which Lyanna interacted with her and the way she looked at Cersei, whenever she came to court on the odd occasion on Rhaegar's demand that she be here to see their son every once in awhile and for other reasons Aegon could only assume to Rhaegar's affection of her, considering the way the King looked at her whenever they saw one another. 

" _Excuse_ me Lady Cersei Lannister, but that's neither here nor there." Lyanna huffed. 

"That was just a _suggestion,_ your highness." Cersei continued. Aegon felt tempted to leave than and there, considering he didn't want to be there for the fight that was about to happen between Lyanna and Cersei.

"A _suggestion_ that lecturing a young man about his follies somehow will give the court a bad impression. No, I'd rather think it showed strength to lecture the young man rather publicly than allow it to happen again, considering he'd presumably would've leaned quite enough."

Cersei sighed, "Are you aware how _daft_ you sound, Lyanna?"

Lyanna got off the Iron Throne at being called foolish by Cersei Lannister. "What exactly is _foolish_ regarding my statement Cersei Lannister? _Less_ I cut your tongue off right here and now, in front of the court _itself_."

"You are making this _quibble_ a bigger deal than it is, Lyanna. A Queen should have charisma and charm, _regarding_ everything, and should take everything in stride, even if she _hates_ it or not." Cersei said, Aegon felt like running at this moment in time. He had enough of it, and with a dash, he ran out of the throne room as the war raged, although he did hear what Lyanna said though, and it hurt his ears to hear one more peep out of her. All he wanted to do was curl up into a corner and never come out of it, the way these two raged at one another made him want to do so. 

" _Like y_ ou stealing my husband away from me? I should _take_ that in stride, hmm? _No,_ Cersei, I will not." He heard her voice. He honestly felt like crying over it. He got the blunt of such things with the woman, even though dad tried to prevent from being so, Jon never heard anything because Aegon wouldn't allow it to be so. It was for the best, Jon was carefree and happy, he didn't need to be burdened with such ugliness in his life, and so Aegon would take yet again another punch for him, if it meant him being able to live a life without drama, even as second son.

As Aegon ran into the halls, he'd hear more of the woman screeching at one another. He would move quickly, bumping into little Jon along the way, of whom seemed bored with a book in his hand as he presumably went to his room, to read some more. Jon also heard the shouting, and stopped to hear it, until Aegon quickly pulled him away from hearing such bad things - he didn't want Jon to be corrupted by his mother and the Lannister woman.

"Why _can't_ I hear them, Aegon? That's mummy and the Lannister lady... Why are they _bickering_?" Jon's big grey eyes widened as he was pulled away. He looked honestly worried, and Aegon couldn't blame him for it.

"Because Jonny, it's _adult_ talk we shouldn't be hearing anyhow." Aegon gently put his hand on Jon's back, as they moved along, ignoring most people in order to get to Jon's room in a neat and orderly fashion, to prevent Jon from hearing such harsh words coming from there. He'd wonder if they tried to kill one another, although he'd think that was highly unlikely, he'd like to think they'd try and poison one another from time to time. 

" _Ohh...._ Why do they sound so angry at one another than, Aegon?" Jon looked at his brother, wanting answers from him.

"It's _dad_ 's fault, is what it is." Aegon muttered, angry filled him the core of himself at the thought of his father and his cunt squad of two nasty people that hated him and wanted to dispose of him as Crown Prince as soon as possible, he almost wondered why they didn't just ally and than one night snuff him in his sleep.

" _Do_ they want to kill one another, Aegon?" The seven year old asked, worriedly. 

Aegon felt like laughing at the question, "I _would_ hope to think not, _I_ don't want you to lose a _mum_ as well, Jon."

Jon flashed a small smile in his direction as they walked down the hall. "I _don't_ think the Lannisters _would_ be happy if Cersei turned up dead too..."

Aegon held a particular anger towards House Lannister, considering they were in a part, responsible for the deaths of his mum and sister. It was such voodoo to mention that these days, considering the court quieted at the very mention of either Elia or Rhaenys, to such a degree he thought Aegon thought them essentially immortalised in a sense. 

"Yeah, that _might_ actually cause a house war if something like that occurred." Aegon knew it to be true. The Lannister's would go to war over the death of Tywin's daughter, Cersei if she were find herself dead in her sleep, considering the whole Kingdom knew about the dispute between Cersei and Lyanna, logically they'd blame Lyanna for her death considering there would be an abundance of evidence to prove otherwise.

"That's a _bad_ thing for dad." Jon noted.

"Dad likes _making_ bad choices, haven't you noticed lately, Jon?" 

Jon smiled, as they approached his room. " _Yeah,_ and thank you for thinking you can talk to me, I appreciate it more than you think." 

Aegon smiled back at him, and gave him a short hug before Jon entered his room.

" _Have_ a good reading session Jon." Aegon responded, softly. He would go visit Daenerys next, and he knew where she was. Hanging around the library, as per usual. He assumed considering he knew she was one of the biggest bookworms on the planet, beyond Rhaegar. He'd visit her, and tell her all about this thing that was going on. She was a good listener, and he didn't have anyone to talk to his age really. Although he wanted to talk with Jon, he didn't want Jon to feel any less for his mother than he did. Aegon didn't want to be responsible for corrupting Jon against his own mother, a fate far worse than death.

Jon nodded, before shutting the door behind him to presumably read the book in his hands. Aegon wondered what he was reading, as they walked across to his room, but he never got around to asking due to desperation at getting Jon far away from a bad situation that Aegon didn't think Jon should be hearing about. However, Daenerys was different, she was so easy to talk too, about stress and everything, he highly appreciated her in all respects. He knew that Dany wouldn't tell anyone about their private conversations, because she was a good lady, even at a young age such as now.

Aegon walked off, knowing he just saved Jon yet again, from the Cunts.

 


End file.
